


First Christmas

by miss_whimsy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: Set after Wrecked. Dawn makes a Christmas Wish. NC-17





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely borrow.
> 
> Summary: Set after Wrecked. Dawn makes a Christmas Wish.

Dawn watched Spike as he stared at the television in his crypt. She knew he wasn’t paying any attention to it as Interview With a Vampire had been on for ten minutes and he hadn’t made any move to change the channel or throw something through the screen. She was worried about him. He had been over-nice the past couple of weeks. Over nice and relentlessly cheerful. If she hadn’t known him so well, she might have believed that her friend was truly happy for once.

 

Unfortunately Dawn did know Spike. She knew him very well. And every time she looked into his eyes she saw the truth. He was miserable. Angry and miserable. And there was only one person Dawn knew of that could make Spike that angry and that miserable at exactly the same time.

 

“Did you and Buffy have a fight about something?” she asked tentatively and Spike’s eyes shot to hers, glaring at her intently.

“No.”

“Oh,” Dawn said, nodding with a slight smile. Even she knew when to leave a conversation alone. It was so obviously about Buffy, but there were others ways to fix things. “Are you coming over tomorrow?” she asked instead and her smile grew as Spike frowned.

“Over where for what?” he asked testily, turning back to the screen and seeming to come to his senses about what he was watching, he swiftly moved to turn off the TV.

 

“To our house,” Dawn answered, looking expectantly at him, as though it was quite obvious why she expected him. “Christmas?”

Spike shook his head to clear it as he remembered. He’d had other things on his mind recently. Other Slayer-shaped things. He shook his head again and looked back at Dawn regretfully. “No I probably won’t see you tomorrow nibblet,” he told her and he felt an odd feeling consume him as her face fell. “I’m sorry Dawn,” he said more gently, moving closer to the teenager.

 

Dawn pouted. “Can’t you just apologise to Buffy? Even if it wasn’t your fault. Just apologise and then you can come for dinner.”

Spike smiled sadly. “It’s not as simple as that this time platelet. Believe me if everything could be fixed with an ‘I’m sorry’ I’d have done it ages ago.” She looked away and Spike searched for something that would take her mind off what was happening between him and her stubborn sister. After a moment or two of silence he hit upon the very thing. “I do have a present for you though.”

 

****

 

Dawn entered the house quietly and moved quickly into the living room; depositing both of the gifts Spike had given her under the tree. One was for her, the other for Buffy.

“Hey,” Buffy greeted brightly, as she entered from the kitchen. “Have you been having fun?”

“I went to see Spike,” Dawn told her sister as she stood and she saw Buffy stiffen at her mention of the vampire.

“Oh,” was the only thing the Slayer said however before she turned and left the room. Dawn followed behind, thankful that Buffy hadn’t told her to stay away from the blonde vampire.

 

“Did you have a fight?” she asked, not expecting to get any more of an answer out of Buffy than she had from Spike, but hoping all the same that her sister would tell her what was wrong.

“No,” Buffy answered, and Dawn shook her head at the stupidity of the two people she cared about most in the world.

“Fine,” Dawn said testily, her anger finally getting the better of her. “If you two want to act like children that’s fine with me.” She stomped over to the fridge and retrieved a can of soda, swinging back round to find Buffy staring off into the distance as she had been doing more and more recently.

“Are you ok?”

 

Buffy snapped back to the present and blinked at Dawn before, smiling at her. “I’m fine.”

Dawn looked sceptical but didn’t push it. “So who’s coming for dinner tomorrow?”

Buffy’s face fell and she looked apologetically at her sister. “Just you and me.”

“What?” Dawn practically shouted. She had expected the whole gang. A big get together to help them through their first Christmas without their mother.

 

“Giles is staying in England. I don’t know why. I didn’t want to ask. He said he’d ring in the evening to wish us Merry Christmas. Xander and Anya are going away tonight for a Christmas break; Xand’s present for An. Tara’s gone to visit her aunt and Willow said she was going to spend the week at her parents’ as they’ve just come back from… wherever it was they were. Actually I think she just wanted to get away for a little while too.”

 

Buffy stopped and moved towards Dawn, brushing the teenager’s long dark hair back over her shoulder and stroking it gently. “Are you disappointed?”

“I just thought they’d be here. How are we supposed to do this alone?”

“I don’t know sweetie,” Buffy told her, closing her eyes as she enveloped her baby sister in a hug. “I don’t know.”

 

****

 

Dawn glanced at the clock. Two minutes to midnight. Two minutes until Christmas Day.

 

She stared out of the window into the night sky, counting the stars as she tried to push aside the thought that tomorrow would be the first time she wouldn’t race into her mother’s bedroom at six o’clock and snuggle under the covers in the big bed, begging her mom to get up so that they could go and open their presents. Buffy usually joined them after five minutes, abandoning any pretence of being a grown up, as she too giggled with her sister and pleaded with her mother.

 

One minute to midnight. One minute and it would be Christmas Day.

 

When she was nine she had snuck into Buffy’s room on Christmas Eve and found her sister staring out of the window just like this. Buffy had pulled her up onto the window seat next to her and wrapped the blanket she had been using to keep warm around both of them.

“What’re you doing?” Dawn had whispered, not wanting to break the peace or wake their parents who were asleep down the hall.

“Shh,” was the only answer Buffy gave her, before glancing at the clock and adding, “It’s almost time.”

 

Dawn lay still against her sister, wondering what Buffy was up to. She looked over at the clock and watched as the time flicked from 23:59 to 0:00. “Merry Christmas,” Buffy whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Dawn’s hair. “Make a wish.”

 

“What?”

“A Christmas Wish Dawnie. If you make a wish in the first minute of Christmas Day it’ll come true.”

“What did you wish for?” Dawn asked, her eyes wide with her new found knowledge.

“Not telling,” Buffy had answered, grinning down at her.

 

Dawn had never forgotten to make a Christmas Wish since and tonight she sat as she always did, waiting to do just that.

 

The hands of her clock met at midnight and Dawn looked up at the night sky, whispering her Christmas Wish softly to the night.

 

“I wish that Buffy, Spike and I could have a happy Christmas together as a family.”

 

She waited until the clock reached two minutes past midnight before closing the window and crawling into bed, hoping that in the morning her wish would come true.

 

****

 

Buffy stirred slightly in her bed and, still half asleep, pulled the arm that was thrown across her more tightly around her waist. She pushed herself back against the cool body lying behind her and rubbed her feet gently against the cool legs tangled with hers.

 

With her eyes still closed, she smiled as a soft kiss was placed upon her hair and her lover nuzzled her neck tenderly. She sighed dreamily and turned over, opening her eyes to be greeted by a pair of sparkling blue ones. “Merry Christmas,” she purred quietly, leaning forward so that their foreheads touched and their noses brushed against each other.

 

“Merry Christmas,” he replied pressing a loving kiss to her lips. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, pulling him firmly against him as he deepened the kiss. Buffy smiled against his lips and ran her own hands down his back, feeling the muscular planes move beneath her touch.

 

Her leg ran up the side of his coming to rest on his hip and she rubbed herself seductively against his throbbing erection. He growled and Buffy’s arousal intensified at the sound. She pushed him over onto his back, moving with him so that she lay on top of his hard body.

 

She broke the kiss and grinned at him wickedly as she raised herself up on him, rubbing her moist entrance teasingly against him. He smiled at her, letting his hands come to rest on her hips as she teased him. He let her continue for a few minutes, watching as her eyes filled with lust and started to close as she concentrated on the feeling.

 

Suddenly his hands tightened on her hips and her eyes shot to his as he lifted her easily with a wicked smile of his own and moving her so that she was positioned directly over his mouth. He chuckled slightly as she sucked in a ragged breath, before flicking out his tongue and lapping gently at her clit. Buffy squirmed above him but he held her fast, not allowing her to move any more than he wanted. His soft mouth latched onto the small nub and he sucked hard, rejoicing at the harsh moan, which was torn from her lips.

 

He continued the sweet torture for a few minutes until Buffy knew she was on the verge of exploding. Sensing she was close he stopped and she whimpered slightly as he moved away. She groaned in pleasure again a moment later as he grazed her with his teeth before pushing his tongue inside her. Buffy grasped the headboard tightly pulling it away from the wall as she was released slightly and began to rock against her lover’s face, letting his nose brush against her clit as his tongue continued to thrust inside her. She came with a strangled shout writhing harder against him as wave upon wave of pleasure suffused her body.

 

Buffy felt herself being lifted again and lazily opened her eyes. She felt his erection brush against her before he thrust inside her. The Slayer moaned again as she was pulled forward lying against his, his arms encircling her tightly as he thrust slowly in and out of her heat. Their eyes locked and the intensity between them grew as they both searched for that point that would bring them release.

 

He felt her muscles start to contract around him and smiled as her eyes widened and she called his name. “Spike! Oh, yes, Spike!” He thrust up inside her twice more and let out a feral growl as he came. “Buffy!”

 

They lay spent, in each other’s arms, kissing tenderly, contented smiles playing on both their lips. “Merry Christmas,” he said and smiled wonderingly at her as she began to laugh. “What?”

“You said that before.” She laid her head against his chest and closed eyes as he started to run his fingers through her long blonde hair. “Dawn’ll be in soon.”

“Hmm?” Spike murmured not really listening as he watched his fingers in his girlfriend’s hair, trying his best to fight off sleep.

 

“Dawn always sneaks into mom’s bed about an hour before we get up. She’s bound to come in here this year.” Buffy sighed and sat up. “We better put some clothes on.”

 

****

 

Dawn awoke slowly from her dream, trying to fight off the real world, which was threatening to destroy her happy family dreamworld. Finally she could fight it no more and sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes as she climbed from the bed. She looked around her room and wondered what she was forgetting.

 

Christmas.

 

With a shout Dawn tore from her bedroom and ran down the hall, throwing Buffy’s door wide as she shouted “Merry Christmas.” She stopped in the doorway as she saw her sister sitting up in bed wearing a blue vest top, leaning against Spike who was wearing a grey t-shirt.

“Merry Christmas Dawnie,” Buffy greeted her sister cheerfully as though it was perfectly normal for her to wake up with Spike every morning.

“Merry Christmas nibblet,” Spike said with a smile before pressing a kiss to the top of Buffy’s head and standing. “I’ll go and start breakfast shall I?”

 

He left the room, ruffling Dawn’s hair on his way downstairs and Dawn turned wide-eyed to Buffy. “What’s going on?”

Buffy looked confused. “What?” She waved Dawn over and the younger girl climbed onto the bed staring at Buffy intently.

“Why is Spike here?”

Once again Buffy looked at her as though she’d lost her mind and answered slowly, “He lives here.”

“Since when?”

 

“Dawn are you feeling ok?” Buffy asked raising her hand to her sister’s forehead.

“I’m fine. I just don’t understand…” she trailed off remembering the wish she had made the previous night, and the dream she had been woken from that morning. Spike had been living with them then too. They had been a family. Dawn grinned. “Just had a weird dream I guess.” She started bouncing excitedly on the bed, “Can we go open our presents now?”

“Sure,” Buffy laughed and climbed form the bed, pulling Dawn with her as she made her way from the room.

 

****

 

Dawn raced down the stairs, followed closely by her sister, and practically threw herself onto the living room floor by the tree. “I get to go first.”

Spike carried a tray with breakfast things on through into the living room and set it down on the coffee table before settling himself cross-legged on the floor beside Buffy.

 

The Slayer pulled his arm around her shoulders and lay back against him, watching with a small smile as Dawn tore through the wrapping paper of her first present. “Who’s that one from?”

Dawn stopped and looked at the tag briefly, mumbling “Giles” before ripping through the rest of the paper. She glanced briefly at the two books, one concerning the history of magic and one about vampires, and moved them quickly to one side with a smile. “Cool.”

 

She reached back into the pile, pulled another one out for herself, and handed one to Buffy. “That’s from me. Hope you like it.”

Buffy grinned and unwrapped the present, being a lot more careful with the paper than Dawn was as she opened Xander and Anya’s box, which contained the dress she had been asking for, for the last four months.

 

“Dawn it’s beautiful,” Buffy breathed as she pulled the snow-globe from the box, and shook it.

“Well I remembered how much you liked them and when I saw that… It’s supposed to be Santa’s workshop or something.” Spike stared at Buffy as she stared at the snow-globe, watching her face light up with happiness at something so simple. “Buffy has this thing about Christmas,” Dawn told him as they both looked at Buffy, happy that she was alive and able to spend Christmas with them. Dawn especially felt extra proud of herself. Buffy was happy, and even if it was only for today Dawn didn’t want to miss a second of it.

 

They continued opening presents until there was only two left between the tree. The ones Dawn had brought in the previous night from Spike. Dawn seized hers and pulled the paper off energetically while Buffy held hers in her lap. Spike raised his eyebrows at her in question and Buffy smiled. “I’ll open it later. When I give you yours.”

 

“Spike?” Dawn asked, interrupting the moment and turning the couple’s attention back to the young girl. “What is this?” She was holding a small thin leather collar up in front of her and Buffy frowned as she turned to the vampire for an explanation.

 

“Well,” Spike began, his face forming his most innocent statement as he looked between the Slayer and her sister, his eyes finally coming to rest on Buffy. “You remember those kittens you freed?”

“Y-e-s,” Buffy drawled, hoping against hope that Spike hadn’t kept one of them for Dawn.

“Well, I kind of kept one of them. For Dawn.”

Dawn shrieked and threw herself on top of the vampire. “Thank you, thank you. That is the best gift anyone’s ever gotten me.” She glanced at Buffy who did not look too happy at the prospect of a pet cat. “Please Buffy, let me keep it. Please, please.”

Buffy sighed, knowing she couldn’t refuse. “It’s your responsibility.”

Dawn shrieked again and this time launched herself at her sister. “You’re the best. Love you.” She stood quickly and looked down at Spike. “Where is it?”

 

****

 

While Dawn went to fetch the cat from the neighbours who seemed to own a menagerie of animals, Buffy went into the kitchen to start cooking. She had prepared the turkey the previous day, feeling that she couldn’t go wrong if she copied what her mom had done for the past twenty years, and so she determinedly started on the vegetables.

 

After fifteen minutes she heard Dawn return and her sister ran into the kitchen clutching new pet to her chest, followed by Spike. “Isn’t she beautiful?” she asked and Buffy had to admit that the cat was cute. “I’m going to call her Nibblet.”

 

Buffy snorted with laughter and Spike grinned at Dawn with brotherly pride. “That’s my girl.”

As Dawn ran out into the back yard to play with Nibblet, Spike moved up behind Buffy, running his hands around her waist as he nuzzled her neck. She leaned into him, turning her head to catch his lips with her own. “Mmmmm.”

 

“Mmmmm? What say we leave the veg for a while and...?” he gestured upstairs with his head. Buffy shook her head, trying not to laugh at his downcast look.

“We have all night to do that,” she told him forcefully, ignoring the part of her that told him just to jump him right there in the kitchen. “Go set the table.”

 

****

 

Once Buffy had made sure everything was cooking nicely and that Spike had done a good job with the table, she made her way into the living room and picked up the phone. She dialled Willow’s home phone number and glanced around the living room with surprise. Spike had apparently tided up the torn wrapping paper that had littered the floor after whirlwind Dawn had finished with the presents. Buffy sighed. She couldn’t even remember why she had waited so long to give in to Spike and face whatever was between them.

 

They’d been together now for over a month and Buffy hadn’t regretted a single day. She had faced the reactions of her friends head on, reminding them that they didn’t control her life and that if she wanted to be with Spike they should try and accept it, and try and be happy for her. Because she was happy. She had never been happier. And every day with Spike justified her decision. He was wonderful.

 

“Hello?”

“Willow?”

“Buffy! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas to you too. How’re you?”

“I’m ok. I think I’d probably rather be there with you, but it’s nice to see my parents.”

“I know. Thanks for the present it was lovely. And Dawn loves the CD.”

“No problem. Um, Buffy? How’re you doin’? You ok. I mean it’s your first Christmas alone. You and Dawn. Is everything…?”

“It’s ok. I mean I really wish mom was here but it’s nice actually. Just the three of us.”

“Three?”

“You know. Me, Dawn, Spike.”

“Spike?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t he here?”

“Um…” Willow started, confused beyond belief about what Buffy was saying, but the Slayer interrupted her before she could voice her concern.

“Ooo. Gotta run Will. Spike got Dawn a cat and it’s busy trying to climb the living room curtains. We’ll see you tomorrow right?”

“Um, yeah.” Willow answered still stunned and continued to stare at the phone long after Buffy had hung up.

 

****

 

Christmas Dinner was a success. Buffy beamed radiantly at Spike and Dawn as they devoured the feast she had prepared, and then curled up on the couch while Spike and Dawn did the dishes.

 

Once they were done, they settled themselves with Buffy in the living room. Spike and Buffy lay together on the couch, half watching It’s A Wonderful Life, and Dawn sat in the armchair with Nibblet, gently stroking her as she read from one of the books Giles had sent her.

 

The phone ringing was their only interruption them and both Buffy and Dawn raced for it. Buffy however was unhampered by a clinging ball of fur and she reached it first snatching up the receiver. “Hello?”

“Buffy?”

“Giles! We thought it would be you. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas. How are you?”

“We’ve been ok. A couple of moments of blackness but Spike’s been a big help.”

“Spike?”

“Yes. Giles we’ve been over this.”

“Yes, I suppose we have. Just as long as you know what you’re doing Buffy.”

“I do,” she told him, shooting Spike a naughty smile, which he returned. “Thank you for the present.”

“Yes I thought you’d like it,” Giles told her wryly, thinking of the sword he had managed to purchase before he returned to England. “Did Dawn like the books?”

“You can ask her.”

 

Buffy passed the phone to Dawn and moved over to sit on Spike’s lap while her sister talked to Giles. She didn’t hear much of their conversation beyond “The books are great”, because Spike had started to kiss and lightly nibble at her neck.

“Buffy,” Spike rasped out after about a minute and Buffy turned her lust filled eyes on him questioningly. Spike smirked. “Your sister wants you.”

 

It took a moment for the words to register and then Buffy jumped up, swinging round to face Dawn who wore the exact same statement as Spike. “Giles wants to say goodbye.”

Buffy took the receiver and breathed deeply before holding it to her ear. “Giles?”

“I just wanted to say I hope everything goes well and that I’m always at the end of the phone if you need me.”

“I know,” Buffy sniffed as her eyes filled with tears. She really did miss Giles.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

“Goodbye Buffy.”

 

****

 

Buffy opened the door to her sister’s room slightly to see Dawn lying asleep in bed with Nibblet, a contented smile on her face. “Sweet dreams Dawnie,” she whispered before quietly closing the door again and making her way back downstairs to the living room. It was almost midnight and she still hadn’t given Spike his present.

 

“Hey,” she said as stopped in the doorway, watching him as he stared thoughtfully at the Christmas tree lights that flickered on and off.

“Hey.” He turned to face her and saw she was standing under the mistletoe. “When was the last time I kissed you today?”

“Uh, two minutes ago, right before I went to check on Dawn.”

“But I haven’t kissed you under that yet have I?”

“No,” Buffy shook her head and beckoned him seductively with her finger. “And you have to do it. It’s traditional.”

“Well who am I to argue with tradition?” he said with a smile before claiming her lips.

 

The kiss went on and on. The heat rising between them as they expressed their feelings with their searching mouths and hands. The small clock on the mantelpiece chimed twelve and Buffy and Spike parted slowly, realisation dawning on each of them as Dawn’s wish ended.

 

They stared at each other for moment, neither knowing what to say. Both searching for the words that would make this right.

“Buffy…” Spike began but was stopped by the Slayer’s mouth as she realised that sometimes actions were better than words.

 

This time when the kiss ended Buffy pulled a dazed Spike to the couch and sat down. “I don’t know what happened,” she told him when she was sure she had his full attention, “but I’m glad it did. I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

“About everything. I’ve wasted so much time; running away from something I was terrified of facing, instead of standing up to it. I hurt you.”

“You do that a lot,” Spike told her wryly, but immediately cursed himself when her face fell.

“I know. But that’s going to stop.”

“Buffy…”

 

“Shhh,” she whispered, raising a finger to his lips. “I have to give you your Christmas present.” She took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes. “You make me so happy. I love you.”

Spike couldn’t believe that this was real. That his Slayer was sitting there next to him, saying the words he’d never truly believed she’d say.

“I’m still scared, but I’d rather be scared and with you, than alone and regretting that I never took a chance.”

 

He kissed her. He didn’t know what else to do. There was nothing left to say. She already knew how he felt about her. But…

“Open it,” he said nodding towards his gift for her that still lay beneath the tree. She reached over and picked up the large, flat box, still holding one of his hands in hers. He squeezed it gently and released her.

 

With less restraint than she had shown earlier Buffy ripped open the package, a small frown appearing on her face when she saw it contained his duster.

“Spike? Why…? I mean, you never go anywhere without your duster. Why do you want me to have it?”

“Well if you wear it and I can’t go anywhere without it, that means I’m not going anywhere without you. You don’t have to be scared Buffy. I’m staying. And now you’ve said you love me, there is nothing on this planet or in heaven and hell that can drag me away from you.”

 

“Spike,” Buffy said as she kissed him gently on the lips.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go upstairs. I think I may have a few more presents for you before the night is over.”

“You promise?”

“Yep. Merry Christmas William.”

“Merry Christmas.”

 

The End


End file.
